Million Reasons Why
by rainbow muffinman
Summary: Matt never understands why Mello kept saying he and Near would never work out. Matt/Near. Probably hints of Mello/Matt or Mello/Near if you prefer.


Title: Million Reasons Why

Author: Tian-san

Pairings: Matt/Near, hinted one sided Matt/Mello or Mello/Near

Genre: Fluff

Rating: K+

Summary: Matt never understands why Mello kept saying he and Near would never work out.

**Million Reasons Why**

Matt never understands why Mello kept saying he and Near would never work out.

One, he always thought Mello was jealous. Either jealous of Near (43%), him (34%), or their relationship (23%). Either way Mello never liked seeing them together. But he always said he had no problems with it, even though it could've been pretty obvious from the melting chocolate in his hand.

But Matt had always known Mello's a jealous bitch.

His hatred for Near grew from his jealousy of the younger boy's grades, who were better than him. The blond hates it when he beats him at a game. Thus he declares Mello a jealous bitch.

Two, even though he and Near may seem like an unlikely couple, but they actually match.

He remembered the younger boy used to prefer spending his time alone, either in the common room or his room. Near no longer visits the library that often, because Mello spent most of his time there, studying. And he was very cold and distant. He never cried when Mello hits him, because he knows it's no use. It's only going to give Mello the satisfaction for doing so. Rarely anyone would befriend him, because he doesn't pay much attention to anyone.

Matt doesn't have many friends either, but at least he's not that unfriendly.

So one afternoon, after Mello got punished for throwing Linda's drawings outside, he went to the younger boy's room. Perhaps it was curiosity that brought him there, but he just wanted to know why Near managed to stay strong after a whole beating session with Mello. He himself was always used as a punching bag of some sort, but he doesn't really care.

One thing leads to another, and they became friends.

The next day he sat with Near during lunch, resulting in an outburst from Mello. But he ignored the chocoholic in favor of the white haired boy. And since then it became a habit for the two to fight every lunch.

But Near was still stiff every time his body came into direct contact with someone else. This includes him.

On a cloudy Saturday though, he faced his fears when Matt placed a small, innocent kiss on his lips. And since then they became a couple.

If Matt could fill Near's blank days with his laughs, then Near would give Matt a push to move forward.

Yes, they really fill each other's emptiness.

Three, he's crazy for this ivory haired boy.

Everything about Near makes him smile and go all warm inside.

He loved his hair, white, soft, fluffy. Reminds him of a cloud, or a sheep. He likes to run his hand through them, play with it.

Near had large, grey eyes, and pouty pink lips. He liked it when he smiled, though not very often. But every time he did, he knows it's for him or because of him. He even nicknamed it '_Matt's Specials_'.

He's proud of the younger boy for no special reasons sometimes. Like the time he managed to finish his puzzle, made out of ten thousand pieces, in merely four minutes and thirty seven seconds. Or when he managed to get a perfect score in possibly the hardest algebra quiz he's ever had (even though Mello chased him around the orphanage for cheering).

And he knows Near feels the same way. For one, he always managed to spend time with Matt every afternoon. And as Matt held him close and whisper sweet things to his ears, he'd run his hands through his dark brown hair and snuggled deeper into his body.

The boy may be shy, but it didn't really stop him from giving a peck on Matt's cheeks from time to time when they're alone. And Matt just like it that way.

Why? Because he's Matt's one and only creampuff.

So he never cared when Mello taunted him for dating Near. Even if L himself forbids them to continue their relationship, he'd ignore it. Because there are a million and one reasons they should be together.


End file.
